Series Of Unfortunate Events
by SurviveTheStorm
Summary: With the cold winter finally here the young informant must keep his composure as the thing he has been suppressing and hiding for so long begins to make its way back to the surface. Will all of those years have been for nothing as the truth comes out? (Okay, so I am terrible with summaries, bean working on this for a bit and hope you guys like it...Love you guys. Enjoy.)
1. Chapter 1

Snow and ice covered the grounds of Ikebukuro, they had the worst winter storm in history to thank for that. None the less there was still work that had to be done. Raven hair waved in the wind as the informant dashed down the streets of Ikebukuro in any attempt to lose the gang that was hot on his tail. It seemed as though his tactics were all but failed attempts, this was the mastermind of the underworld however and he always had a trick up his sleeve.

One sharp turn was followed by another, he had them exactly where he wanted them. Stopping abruptly on the busy street the raven haired informant paid no mind to the calls from the men chasing him when they also stopped and surrounded him. A smirk plastered onto the pale features as Izaya spoke in a calm but cocky voice. "Now, now gentlemen. No need to get violent." As this was said the smallest of the gang members stepped forward. Dramatically sighing the underground informant set a hand on his head and glanced at his phone for the time. "Alright have it your way. We'll have to be quick though, Shiki-san doesn't like to be kept waiting." With that the first swing of a bat was made which Izaya expertly avoided. What was to follow was a mess of crowbars and pipes that all came at the informat brokers head. Dodging with ease the teenage male used the ice and snow to his advantage pushing and sliding the seemingly tired gangsters into the unforgiving snow banks for them to stay until there was only him and two men left. One tall and muscular while the runt of the group seemed to come back for a second round. This runt sure seemed to be a cocky little thing. This thought was then proven moments later when he merely giving a frustrated sigh when the short male who barely reached his shoulders pulled a gun on him. For someone who loved humans, these ones sure did piss him off. "As much as I love our little spats gentlemen I really do have to get going." With that said and a flick of the wrist he faced the runt and pointed his freshly sharpened blade directly at his throat. The flat, smooth side of the blade pressed to the chin of the youngsters chin to tilt it up. Forcing the kid to face him more properly.

"Woah, woah, woah. Now that's enough. Break it up you three." Crimson eyes merely glanced at the dark skinned, muscular, and familiar man who rushed over to them from his spot on the other side of the street before captivating his full attention back onto his opponent . A split second was all it took for the gun wielding gang member to gain the upper hand. Just a mere fraction of a second and the tables had turned. That cocky son of a bitch turned his gun from facing the raven haired informants to their new uninvited guests head. Of course this cocky kid had felt the need to choose now to prove himself to the rest of the gang despite all but one of them being very much unconscious.

His humans really never ceased to surprise him, with a small smirk he quickly and swiftly made a move as to tackle the federal agent that was now a mere feet away from himself. As he did so he felt the small metal bullet get lodged deep inside his left shoulder. Cringing at the pain he was then up in seconds and on the attack. Starting with the tall, muscular male then moving to the little brat that just tried to kill his human. Did he not realize how much work he had to go through to get the american team to Japan? After everything he had went through he had the audacity to attempt to kill him just like that.

Despite the bullet being lodged in his shoulder the raven used his left hand to wield the blade as he pressed the sharp blade to the boy's chin once more. Slowly using the sharp, blood covered object to lift the head till crimson eyes met with mocha ones. His expression was dull, eyes conveying no emotion as the informant watched the young gang member quiver with fear. His head tilted to the side in a questioning manner.

"Orihara, quit playing with the boy." The dark, un-amused tone sent a small smirk over the pale features of the younger of the two men. Retracting his blood soaked blade he folded it and stuffed it into the pocket of his favorite jeans. "Ah, Shiki-san. My apologies. As you can see I got a bit tied up." Eyes moved from the nicely dressed executive to the obviously fearful boy who dashed off into the distance. "Shiki-san how dare you scare off my gue-." "Do you have it?" Shoving his hand into his jeans pocket Izaya pulled out the flash drive he knew the other was speaking of. Holding it up into the executive's view the small, pale hand then closed around it securely when one of the goons tried to snatch it from him. "Ah, ah. Shiki-san is forgetting something." A playful smirk worked its way onto the raven's lips, eyes narrowing slightly as he waited to see if the overly dressed Awakusu-Kai leader would hold up his end of the deal.

As if on cue fingers snapped and one of the white suits oafs opened a briefcase to show him the contents. "You were late, so as punishment you shall only receive half this time. Also…" With another snap of the bony fingers one of the oafs that had been behind Izaya stepped forward, wrapping his hand securely around the informants mouth and grabbing onto the good arm that instinctively when for his switchblade in his pocket. Watching with an overly bored expression Shiki gave a small tilt of his head when the young informant didn't squirm or attempt to escape in the slightest. "Never keep me waiting, Orihara." With a final snap of his fingers the strong looking oaf grabbed onto Izaya's free wrist, his other hand resting firmly on the injured shoulder. With one fluid motion he pulled, twisting the arm out of place and successfully dislocating the shoulder. Screams of pain and agony were muffled by the hand firmly wrapped around the mouth as the bullet went deeper and deeper into his already bleeding wound.

The briefcase was set down beside the informant as he was released by the two strong oafs. One of them bent down and picked up the flash drive that had fallen at some point during the act. A pale and shaky hand moved to wrap around his now throbbing shoulder as the teen spoke in a low voice, head bowed to the ground with crimson eyes covered by smooth eyelids. "My apologies Shiki-san. It won't happen again." And with that the executive and his oafs left the bleeding informant to fend for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. So I edited this chapter a lot. I am sorry that the last one sucked so bad and hope that this one makes up for it. I also need some advice, I don't know if I should label this as a cross-over or not. I am using the characters from Criminal Minds because I'm not creative enough to come up with my own. But I am using everything else from DRRR! Let me know what you think so I can fix it accordingly. Thanks guys. Hope you enjoy and be sure to review. :)**

* * *

What happened next was something he was not counting on, however nothing was going the way he had thought that day. The FBI agent who he had previously saved from the bullet that was now embedded deep in his dislocated shoulder got up from his spot on the cold ground and made his way over to the teen. Nothing was said from the teen as he picked up the briefcase and began to walk away from the other male.

"Hey, stop. Kid!" The older male made his way to the injured teenager. Not in any mood to deal with the big ass ego of the said punk at the moment Derek wrapped his hand loosely around the back of the others neck and turned him in the opposite direction of where the kid had intended to go. Izaya's stature went ridged when he felt the hand curl around the back of his neck, it was loose but firm at the same time. Both offering him a chance at escape but also giving the dominant hold that told him if he tried it wouldn't end well.

It took them ten minutes from where the brawl turned meeting had gone down to get to the desired location. The hand on the back of his neck however never left as they entered the elevator and then the pent house apartment. It wasn't until they were safely inside and the door was closed did the hand finally release itself from his neck and return to the side of its owner. It was at that moment that the raven haired informant decided to pounce.

Quickly turning on his heals he faced the other and in one swift motion he grabbed both wrists, pushing him to the floor so that he was now on top pinning him to the ground. "What the hell were you thinking?!" The Orihara boy wasn't one to get angry often, he rarely felt the emotion at all. It was bothersome being angry with his humans he loved so much and didn't do to well for his business. "You were supposed to observe! Quiet, nothing, not a word! You could have gotten us killed!" Glowing eyes looked down at the pinned male and waited for any response to his words. Unfortunately for himself he was much weaker thanks to the bullet lodged in his shoulder and it didn't take much for his shoulder to give and his upper hand to be taken away from himself. Taking in a sharp breath of air when he was flipped over and his wound pressed harshly to the ground the dark glowing eyes narrowed to slits and he listened closely to the words that left the lips once above himself.

"You needed me! If I wasn't there to step in then you-!" "I wouldn't have gotten shot!" Hooking his leg around the others he pulled at it and flipped them so he was once again the one on top. The door opening and closing once more didn't reach the pairs ears or the footsteps approaching the two. It wasn't till there was a hand on his chin pulling him off of the agent and an arm wrapping around his front to grab onto his uninjured arm that he realized what had happened.

A deep, gruff voice came from behind himself as he was pinned against the strong chest and head forced to look up at the ceiling, his pale neck being forced to stretch uncomfortably in the process. "Put them down." Blonde locks could be seen from the corner of his eyes as the young vampire began to struggle for freedom from the tight grip. He was too busy screaming at the federal agent that he hadn't even noticed the guns from his co-workers pointed directly at his head through the tussle.

Caramel eyes glowed a light gold and black that seemed to swim together in perfect harmony as he awaited the agents to do as he said. Spencer was the first to put his weapon away once his friend was out of danger then the others followed in suit. Once the weapons were secured Shizuo looked to the other that was involved in the tussle and searched him for any signs of being bitten. Despite his better judgement telling him that they would have surely opened fire if Izaya had made even a single advance for that he still felt compelled to check.

"Check him." Was all that was muttered before Shizuo took the frantically squirming vampire into the adjoining room and closing the door tightly behind himself. Hotch walked over to Derek and grabbed the back of his neck before forcing him into the nearby bathroom to do as the other had instructed. Eyes searched the exposed skin for any evidence of being bitten, then the clothes for blood indicating a wound beneath. When he found nothing the supervisor opened the door and exited the bathroom only to stop and look to the door of the bedroom both vampires had previously entered.

"Drink." Teeth gritted together as sealed lips turned away from the blood that was dripping onto them. Giving a low growl the blonde attempted to shove his finger past the pale lips and into the awaiting mouth but gritted teeth prevented him from doing so. Pulling his thumb out of the mouth the blonde finally released Izaya and left the room to go to the entrance of the living room where he had dropped his phone along with his keys and some groceries when he had witnessed Izaya pinning Derek to the floor.

Shizuo was the only one to leave the room, Izaya remaining in that position as he fought the dark confines of unconsciousness that slowly took him more and more into its awaiting embrace. Shizuo glanced to Hotch to receive the affirmative that he was not injured. Once he got a nod of the head the blonde brought the phone to his ear and called his dear friend Shinra. "Hey...No not this time...He's hurt and still refusing...I don't think he got the last couple of doses...Okay...See you soon then." With that he hung up the phone and set it aside along with his keys. This day could not get any worse right? Not only did he come home to his boyfriend pinning his fellow agent to the ground, but now guessing by the confused looks he got when he turned around he had a lot of explaining to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**So from the looks of it no one likes this story. I don't feel I should continue a story that no one likes or wants for that matter. With the knowledge that some people have messaged me privately (I am not going to say who.) expressing their honest opinion of the story I am ending it. I apologize for posting this. Sorry. It was my first story that I have posted in a while. Thought it would go better than that. I am sorry for wasting your time on a horrible story.**


End file.
